Amy Bradley
Real Name: Amy Lynn Bradley Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Curacao, Netherland Antilles Date: March 24, 1998 Bio Occupation: College Graduate Date of Birth: May 24, 1974 Height: 5’7’ Weight: 120 lbs. Marital Status: Single Characteristics: Brown hair, green eyes, a Tasmanian devil tattoo on her left shoulder, a Chinese symbol tattoo on her middle back and right ankle, a blue-green gecko tattoo near her navel, a navel ring, and multiple ear piercings Case Details: In March 1998, Amy Bradley and her family began a Caribbean cruise on the Rhapsody of the Seas. They had to convince her to come with them, as she was afraid of the ocean. She was especially afraid of going up to the railing. Despite her fears, she began to enjoy the ship's party atmosphere. On the night of March 24, she and her brother, Brad, partied late at the ship's night club. At 3:40AM, Brad returned to their cabin. A few minutes later, Amy returned as well. They sat out on the balcony and talked. She mentioned how she was not feeling very well because of the ship's motion. Brad decided to go to bed. When their father woke up, he noticed that Amy was asleep on the balcony and that the door was closed. Thirty minutes later, however, Amy's father discovered that she was missing and that the door was open. That morning, the ship docked in Curacao. Her family began searching for her. They asked the crew to page her, but they were reluctant to do so because it was early in the morning. At 7:50AM, the first page to her was broadcast across the ship. However, at that time, most of the passengers had already disembarked. The captain then ordered a room-to-room search. Despite searching all 10 decks and all 999 rooms, no trace of her was found. The ocean was also searched for three whole days, and nothing turned up. Officials suspected that she either fell off the ship, jumped, or left of her own accord. Amy's family did not believe this because she was afraid of going near the railing. They believe that she left the balcony sometime between 5:30 and 6AM, changing her clothes, and taking her cigarettes with her. They do not know where she was going. Crystal Roberts, a witness, had told them that she saw her around that same time heading up to the next deck with the bassist in the ship's band. About ten minutes later, he returned by himself. No evidence was found to incriminate him, other than the fact that he was the only person aside from her family and security to know that she was missing. Authorities could find no concrete evidence to link him to Amy's disappearance. They suspected that she may have left the ship voluntarily without telling her family. However, they do not believe that; they believe that she was forced to leave. They suspect that she was drugged, kidnapped, and forced into sexual slavery. Her disappearance remains unsolved. Suspects: Amy was last seen with the bassist in the ship's band. Earlier, several people had noticed him flirting with her. She had told Brad that he tried to dance close with her, but she pushed him away. At 9AM on the morning of her disappearance, the bassist talked to Brad, saying he was sorry about what happened to her. However, at that time, only her family and the ship's security knew she was missing. Some have alleged that he kidnapped and sold her into the underground Caribbean prostitution ring around Curacao. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the May 28, 1999 episode. It was also profiled on America’s Most Wanted and Vanished with Beth Holloway. It was once theorized that it could be connected to that of Natalee Holloway, but this connection has since been dropped. Results: Unsolved. In 1999, a Naval officer on Curacao believed he encountered Amy in a brothel asking for help. Two Canadian tourists saw a woman matching her description with the correct tattoos on a beach in the company of two men who quickly hustled her away. In 2005, a witness named Judy Maurer claimed to have seen her in a department store restroom in Barbados. A photo of a woman matching her description was found on an adult website. It is believed that natives of the islands have been masking drinks with date-rape drugs in order to kidnap and force women into prostitution. The sightings have never been confirmed, however, and she has never been located. In 2017, the FBI became involved in her case. A $250,000 reward is being offered for information in it. Links: * Amy Bradley Website * Have you seen Amy? * Amy Bradley on Unsolved.com * Amy Bradley on Wikipedia * Amy Bradley on The Charley Project * Amy Bradley on the FBI Website * Amy Bradley on International Cruise Victims * Search for missing passenger ended * Cruise line ends search for missing passenger * Chesterfield Family Extends Search * For Missing Woman's Family, No Answers * Con Man Dupes Family in Hunt for Daughter * Jawbone rekindles cruise ship mystery * FBI Releases New Video Regarding Amy Lynn Bradley Who Disappeared From Rhapsody of the Seas * What Really Happened To The 23-Year-Old Who Vanished On A Family Cruise Ship? * FBI seeking leads in Virginia woman’s ’98 disappearance ---- Category:Caribbean Category:1998 Category:Abduction Category:Disappearances Category:Sea-Related Cases Category:AMW Cases Category:Unsolved